


I Refuse To Choose!

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Female Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Freeform, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Out of Character, Polyamory, Wrote this while in class and still can’t believe I got away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When MC catches her fellow club members fighting over her, she asks a question that none of them expected.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	I Refuse To Choose!

For the first time in... well... how old is the literature club? Everything was in complete and utter chaos! The four original club members seemed to be moments away from an all out brawl.

"MC IS **MINE!"** **Screamed Sayori, who is cuter than Natsuki by the way, I have no clue why that's never touched upon. Well she's not that cute at the moment but... whatevs. "I've known her much longer than** **any** **of you! You all have no idea what she likes, you could never make her happy like** **I** **could!"**

"NO, SHE's MINE!" Yells Yuri the shy bookworm whose wits aren't the only thing sharp about her, louder than anything she's ever said in her life. "She's the only one who doesn't treat me like a complete and utter abomination."

"That's why **I** **should be the one to have her." Drawls Natsuki, surprisingly not yelling for the first time ever. "She needs cupcakes and manga to help straighten her out."**

Monika is sort of participating, but also **not** **at the same time. She's mostly been tinkering with the computer that's suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. "She's mine," she mumbles, typing all the while.**

"Uh, excuse **me?"** **Natsuki scoffs bitchily. "What have** **you** **ever done to deserve the stereotypical pile of treasure that is MC, huh Monika?"**

"I play that with my piano sometimes." Monika responds casually as though her members weren't about to murder each other.

"That's it!" With a sadistic smirk, Yuri pulls out a long fancy knife. "I am willing to duel for the hand of my love, are you?"

The rest of the girls each pull out their respective weapons. Sayori a rope, Natsuki a heavy book of manga, and Monika... she just sIts straighter at her computer.

"Alright!" Sayori chirps, sounding like her normal happy self which is kinda creepy considering the circumstances. "Ready? One, two, thr-"

Suddenly the door opens, and a fifth girl strolls in. It's MC, the latest member of the club. Despite her introverted nature, she's (apparently) such a charming hotty that every single other chick in the club fell for her. ... It makes you wonder why she never had any success in meeting people before, doesn't it?

Faster than light the girls' weapons are nowhere to be found and they're all sitting calmly, smiling at MC. "MC!" They cry in unison. "Hi!"

"Hey."

"H-hello."

"Hello again MC, good to have you back."

MC cocks her head, frowning. "Um, is everything, y'know... **okay** **in here?"**

Monika smiles, slightly nervously. She is now sitting with the others, her computer nowhere in sight. "Of course. Everything is perfectly fine, MC. Why don't you have a seat?"

MC quirks an eyebrow. "Are you **sure?** **Because I swear I heard yelling in here while I was coming down the hallway. Are you absolutely** **positive** **that nothing's going on?"**

Sayori giggles. "Don't be silly MC, nobody was yelling!"

"Nothing's 'going on' besides normal club activities." Monika adds.

"Oh, so fighting over me is considered a normal club activity?"

The girls freeze at MC's comment, exchanging glances. Yuri begins to sweat. "Uh, w-well we uh... ah, oh no."

"You **heard** **all of that?!" Natsuki asked incredulously.**

"These classrooms aren't exactly soundproof, you know. And even if they were, I'd probably **still** **be able to hear you."**

"Well, thank **god** **I didn't say anything about me being aware this is a game and messing with you guys' heads so MC wouldn't fall in love with you and I could have the only real person here all to myself!" Monika sighs in relief, until she realizes that she'd said that entire thought aloud and now everyone's staring at her.**

"Um, what?"

"N-nothing, forget I said anything."

"Riiiiiight."

Seeming to ignore the previous comment from Monika, MC gazes upon the other girls like a disappointed parent. "I can't believe the four of you would fight over something so easily fixed."

"W-what do you mean, Mc?" Yuri stutters; she seems to have forgotten how to yell.

"Yeah!" Butts in Natsuki. "There's four of us, and only one of you. How will you choose? How will **we** **choose?"**

A lightbulb appears above MC's head. "Oh! I get it! You were under the impression that I had to choose just one of you!" She laughs. "That's cute."

Monika is starting to look really confused now, as well as all the other girls. "I don't understand MC; of course you have to choose just one of us. That's how it works... ... Isn't it?"

MC giggles again. "Oh, Monika. Monika, Monika, Monika. Sweet, naive, innocent little Monika."

"MC?"

She addresses all the girls. "I think I'll answer your questions with one of my own. Why can't we just have a fivesome?"

The girls have a wide range of reactions to this. "W-wha? Eh-MC!?"

"What the..."

"MC? What?"

Said blank slate female begins bouncing around the room similar to Sayori. "A fivesome! A fivesome! A lesbian fivesome! That's the ticket! Yeah! That's just the thing!"

"Are you high, MC?" MC doesn't seem to be at all bothered by Natsuki's question, and just keeps bouncing.

"You betcha! High on the extreme feminine beauty that's been placed before me!" She stops and faces the girls once more. "But in all seriousness, I know this idea must be at least a little tempting to all of you. After all, I know that there are some members here who have a crush on more than just me. *cough* Natsuki *cough* Yuri *cough cough!* Whoops, I guess I strained my voice a little with all that chanting. My bad! Anyway, this way you won't have to choose, and you'll all get what you want. Everyone's happy and everyone wins! What do you say, gang?"

The room is completely silent for a while. Then, suddenly, "I'll do it!" It's Sayori. She's grinning like a madwoman as she sizes up all of the other girls. "It sounds like **a lot of fun!"**

"Meh, I guess it could work. Natsuki.

"Uh... I oh... mmm yes." Yuri.

Monika ponders for a bit. "I suppose it could be interesting."

"And I'm in since, y'know, I was the one who suggested it. And now that we’ve all consented..." MC gives Monika a knowing look. "Monika, if you will?"

Suddenly Monika's back at her computer again. After typing who knows what in, the classroom changes. All of the desks and chairs are gone, replaced with blankets, pillows, and other soft fluffy things completely covering the floor. The lights also dimmed a bit, and smoothe jazz music played from unseen speakers. Another moment of typing, and all the girls (including MC) were dressed in sexy underwear instead of their uniforms. Besides MC who looked completely confident, all the other girls seemed a bit shy, but excited for what was about to happen.

And than they all participated in the most hot, kinky, pleasurable lesbian fivesome known to woman. A shame I'm not willing to describe it, other than the fact that their moaning could probably be heard all over the building. It's a good thing no staff members or other students were programmed into the game, otherwise this probably wouldn't have ended well.

After the girls had gone through just about every possibility of combinations and positions, they all just lye there for a bit, in a naked and sticky pile in the middle of the floor.

"That... was... incredible," Yuri panted, before continuing to make out with Natsuki.

Sayori giggles, somehow managing to cuddle even closer to the others. "Yeah! It was! MC, you really do come up with the best ideas!"

"Aw, what can I say? They just sort of come to me. Although I blame this particular one on my hormones. But hey! I got a couple of girlfriends out of it, so I can't say it's that bad."

The other girls blush.


End file.
